A Different Dish: Side Dish
by Proman1398
Summary: A Series of Omakes based on my Different Dish fic. Featuring several wacky ideas that don't fit into the main story and great gags.
1. Getting What You Wish For

_**Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**  
_

* * *

 ** _Getting What You Wish For_**

After freeing themselves from Emperor's Pilaf's traps, due to a sudden transformation from Goku and then some quick surgery. That bit of adventure leads to this moment where she and the rest of the group had managed to retrieve the Balls from the Emperors. Now, She was about to get her wish on the Dragon Balls.

Her Perfect boyfriend.

She could imagine him now. He would be strong like little Goku, even better looking than that rogue, Yamcha. He would be a bad boy but would have a soft side for children. For when she was ready to have her own tikes.

"Eternal Dragon," She began to yell, stretching her arms to the sky as the sky darkened. "Arise and grant me my wish."

The seven spheres glowed with a magical orange power, which soon started to stretch up into the sky. As the world got even darker, a massive form started to fade in. Large red eyes were accented by a green scaled skin, its body went on for miles. Far too long for human eyes to see.

"I am the Eternal Dragon, state your wish and I shall grant it." Its booming voice sent chills down Bulma's spine but she wasn't going to let a scary dragon stop her from her prize.

"I wish for my..." She stopped for a second. "Perhaps I should describe him?" Goku walked up behind her tugging her leg. Bulma ignored his pull, this was far too important to get distracted, she would help him later. "I wish for my perfect boyfriend to be here but he got to be related to-" Goku interrupted her wish with a tap on the leg.

"Goku!" She turned around yelling at him.

"Your wish is granted," The Dragon responded, glowing a bright yellow for a moment, the Dragon Balls raising up to be with him in the sky.

"What!" Bulma screamed. "But I didn't.."

"Farewell." The massive creature interrupted her, and even Bulma was scared of angering such a powerful being. With that, the Dragon vanished in a flash with the Balls rocketing off into separate directions.

Bulma fell to her knees in shock, lamenting at the seeming loss of her wish. That was until figure ended up in front of her. This must have been her wish, Goku's interruption must not have ruined things at all. His form slowing faded in from nowhere, as he was arriving from another dimension.

He was a handsome enough guy to her eye, rivaling if not out matching Yamcha. The only odd thing about him was his choice of outfit. It was some kind of white armor with yellow shoulder guards and highlights. With what looked like blue leggings, but a lack of arm coverage showing off his ripped state.

Not something she couldn't deal with, shopping could make this fashion don't, into a fashion yes. And he had lovely hair, she would have to know his secret on keeping such a long her so nice.

"So this is Earth, how deserted?" Her wish spoke up, his voice revibrated through her. It sounded just right to her ears. The perfect voice for the future Mr. Briefs. Because yes he has to change his name.

"Well, hello handsome," She stalks up to him, leaning on his strong arm. "I'm Bulma." There was a wink sent at the rapidly reddening face of her new boyfriend.

"H-h-hello, I'm…" He stopped for a second, peering over at the young Son Goku, staring at him like he had seen a ghost. Tears ended pouring out of his eyes. "Kakarot, is that you?"

"Kakarot?" The young boy mimed. "Whats a Kakarot?"

This caused the unnamed elder boy to run at the younger one, grabbing him up into his arms and crushing him to his chest.

"It's me, Kakarot," The hugger yelled. "I'm your brother, Raditz"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Something that started out as a bit more of a joke in my head. It has spiraled into a series of Omakes over on Spacebattles. There will be more from this storyline and other silly ideas over the course of a few weeks. I have a backlog of these to post. So don't expect me to run out soon._**

 ** _Please Review_**


	2. Time and Place

_**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **Time and Place(Non-Canon/Maybe)**

In a place beyond the bounds of this universe, there sat a very angry Kai. She was a small pink woman, her size hiding not only her power but also her experience. Chronoa was her name, and she was the Supreme Kai of Time. It was a job that was unique to her. Unlike the regular Supreme Kai position, she had no equal and in all the multiverse there were only one of her. She watched over all of time, and there was something weird going on.

Someone was manipulating the timestream to their ends.

The why was what escaped her though. As she looked throughout time for the one change that had butterflied into a bigger issue down the timestream. What she found confused her.

Little six-year-old Raditz.

He was following after his Father was rapid attention, a smile of childhood innocence on his face. That was normal for the regular timeline, what wasn't normal was the other child following along with the two.

Peppa.

What the hell was she doing here? These two were never meant to be hanging around with each other. Now you might think that this was a small change. That it wouldn't cause any issues or that she would die with the planet anyway. Well, looking further up the timeline showed differently.

Peppa the God-Queen Of the Universe.

Yeah, that wasn't a awful future. It was filled with broken teeth through, also blood and a general limbs loss. So yeah, not the worst future but definitely not the most desirable one. Better off cutting that one off at the pass. She would just pop down and see could she scare Raditz enough to go back on the right path.

She did so with little fanfare, casting a divine spell so that none but Raditz would see her. Arriving at the dead of night while the boy was asleep in his room. She stopped time for all but this room, this would have to be delicately, someone might have been influencing the boy into using his better nature. A soft touch would allow her to learn about such a person.

She struck.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chronoa yelled, scaring the young boy from his sleep. "WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED," Jumping on to his bed with little regard to personal space so she can yell into her face. "YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MEAN!" She shook him by the shoulder, his head swinging back and forth.

"Who are you?" Raditz stared at her with massive wide eyes. "Why are you screaming at me?" There were now tears welling up in his eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU SO WELL BEHAVED!" She unleashed her most demonic looking face at the lad, in an attempt to get him to talk. This timeline depended on this. "YOU'LL END UP KILLING EVERYONE IF YOU DON'T START BEING EVIL!"

That was when his tears started to pour down his face, the boy now openly weeping.

"What? Why are you crying?" Chrona asked confusion turning into concern. She hadn't meant to make the boy cry. "Come on don't cry," He only cried louder. "Thank goodness I've stopped time outside this room, this is so-"

"Dish, what is with the noise up there?"

The girl, Peppa popped her head out from under the bed. Thankfully she couldn't see the Kai, but this wouldn't be a tale that she wanted to be spread around.

"You're crying?" The girl asked Raditz, who could only nod. There was an odd resignation to the young female saiyan's voice as if she was used to this sort of behavior. When Peppa stepped up to the bed, Chronoa made sure to step off. The Kai wasn't sure if she would notice the extra weight on the bed, but she didn't want to risk it.

"Come on now, Dish," She spoke to him, taking him by the hand. "It was only a dream, they can't hurt you," Peppa placed her free hand on her chin. "Not while Peppa is here to ward them off."

"Yeah," Raditz ran his knuckle around his wet eyes, trying in vain to dry them. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, but Peppa dream protection ain't come free," She smiled a missing front tooth somehow showcasing amazing amount of charm. "You got to really go all out in our spars from now on."

"Ok," Raditz nodded, he seemed much calmer now. Somehow forgetting about the Kai's presence. "That's a deal." He chuckled.

"Good, now," Peppa ducked under the blanket, shoving her friend back into the bed and resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight." She was instantly konked out.

"Hey what are you doing?" He groaned. "This my bed, go back to your own," He didn't get a response. "Damn it, Peppa"

Chronoa decided it would be better to leave this for now. It didn't look like anything nefarious was going on here, and it was properly just some standard time drifting, sometimes things like this happen. She would see if this meeting changed anything in this timeline, then she would decide on whether it stayed around.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am going to be completely honest, I have no idea why this went this way, but I hope it was enjoyable. This is non-canon, except maybe Raditz suffers from horrible nightmares about the future at times. [/hr]**


	3. Getting What You Wish For(Yamcha)

_**Getting What You Wish For(Yamcha's Situation)**_

Yamcha has had a mixed time these past few months. First, he finally managed to overcome his fear of girls, only to have the girl of his dreams to get her Perfect Boyfriend. So that was a mixed bag, but at least he now he can train under the legendary Master Muten Roshi.

Sure he had to train alongside Goku, which meant that once every few days that Goku's older brother would pop in every few days to see him, which did nothing but remind him of his lost potential girlfriend. He was also too chummy acting like they weren't competing for the same girlfriend.

Still, He also got to met a rather spirited young monk named Krillin. Who besides a short rough spot at the beginning, where he kept trying to trick both he and Goku into doing all the work, he was a good guy. Yamcha was glad to call him a friend.

It was worse at the times when Bulma came along with Raditz, hanging off that dumb space hobo's arm with a silly grin on her face. She seemed to be really happy, but Yamcha was sure that was because she didn't know how much better he would be as a boyfriend.

Now they had finished their training with Master Roshi and Yamcha was sure that he had surpassed Raditz. He was sure that guy was just off with galavanting with Bulma, being the Perfect Boyfriend and just neglecting his martial arts training. If he could convince him to join the tournament, then he could show Bulma that Raditz was a weakling compared to him.

She'd come flying into his arms once that happened.

They had arrived at the entrance to the tournament when Master Roshi came from the register counter with a small smile on his face.

"Boys," He told them. "I have great news, Raditz has decided to join the Tournament in an effort to spend more time with his brother." Yamcha found his smile a bit concerning. Why did this make him so happy?

"Raditz!" Goku yelled up turning Yamcha's attention to the approaching guy with Bulma following him a hand in Raditz's hand. The older brother picked his sibling up with one hand, placing him seamlessly onto his shoulders, letting Goku's hands run through the hair on the top of his head.

"How are you and your friends doing Kakarot?" There he was again Goku by that name. There were times that Yamcha wasn't sure this wasn't some crazy the Dragon dragged, but the dumbo's tail said otherwise.

"Great! We're planning on fighting in the tournament, Big Brother," Goku paused for a second, placing his index finger on his lips. "Is it true that your competing Raditz?"

"Yup," There was that grin, that grin that just boiled Yamcha's blood. "Got to keep you and your friends on your toes, Kakarot."

This was the chance that Yamcha needed. A fight in the tournament, he would dazzle Bulma with his skills. This was his chance.

(He Got his chance)

It was the first match of the finals. Yamcha was getting his chance at Raditz. The two entered the ring, circling each other while staying in a combat stance. Raditz had discarded his armor for a simple sleeveless red gi, with a Capsule Corp. Logo a pair of black pants. Before the match could start though, Bulma ran up to her Boyfriend and pecked him on the lips, leaving said fellow with a face that matched his gi and getting 'oh's and 'ah's from the crowd. This all came together to leave an enraged Yamcha, chomping on the bit to get at Raditz.

The former Desert Bandit decided that he would be the one start with his signature move, hoping that he could overpower him early and save his energy for the later fights.

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

The attack came on Raditz like the animal it was named after, but the target just moved slightly to the side, every blow Yamcha sent just being disregarded with ease. Then there was just a single moment where it looked Yamcha had just reached his with a claw grab, but instead, he flew right through him. As if he had only been striking his image.

Yamcha went flying in the air, just managing to stop himself at the edge of the ring by using his hands to grab the ground in a desperate attempt to stop his momentum. He barely managed to do so, his back bent so far that even though he was doing a handstand, his feet were almost touching the ground.

"What an amazing save by Yamcha!" The Announcer was yelling out. "But can he make a comeback or even land a strike on his opponent."

He flipped back to his feet, once again facing Raditz.

"I'll admit," The Bandit smiled, rubbing his chin in thought. "I underestimated you."

"I know," The Saiyan Fighter shrugged without a care. "I'm not sure why you have, you've seen my strength before?"

"Well, let's just say that I have a new trick up my sleeve," Yamcha assumed a very familiar pose. "KAAA," He started the chant. "MEE,"

"NOO!" Master Roshi yelled from the crowd. "You are not ready Yamcha, you could hurt someone."

"HAAMEEE," Yamcha ignored his mentor because he was planning on hurting someone already. "HAAA!" With the final part of the chant done he threw his hands forward, sending a blue wave of power souring at Raditz.

The target only smiled at this display, there was not a bit of worry about the attack. It didn't matter that Bulma and the others were yelling at him to get out of the way, the saiyan stood there without movement.

Then just as the beam come within inches of him. Raditz blew air out of lungs gently. The resulting action was that the Kamehameha wave was sent right back to Yamcha. Sending the young man flying off into the sky, so far out there that one could just make out the twinkle that just blinked out in the sky.

"THAT'S MY MAN!" Bulma yelled up, her fist stomping down on Oolong's head so that she could stand taller. Leaping over the barrier like earlier, Bulma held up Raditz's hand in a winner's salute. This and another peck on the lips that caused the fighter to become red as his gi once more. The crowd loved this, yelling and cheering the couple on.

But unbeknownst to the cheering crowd, there was something coming to this world. It was a dark force with just a single purpose. A force that would shake the very foundation of their beliefs. It had but one name.

Peppa

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Now once more, this one isn't the funniest, so sorry. I will try harder to make this sort of things funnier in the future.**_


	4. Secret Patrol Mission X

**Author's Note: I am making this a two for one. Just because of how small of a chapter this would be otherwise.**

* * *

 ** _Secret Time Patrol Mission X_**

This was a mission that of members of the Time Patrol were to try at one stage in their training. It was to be representative of all their mission in their career path. It had an altered past leading to a fundamentally different future. It was a past full of hope, but that future promised a lot of missing teeth. Time Patrol wouldn't have that.

So that was why Koda found himself standing around on Planet Vegeta. Once he took out the young Raditz, the source of this timeline's initial shifts. The Supreme Kai of Time will be able to reset this timeline to how it was meant to be.

This was a job that required a great deal of stealth.

"Hi!"

Which was why this little girl that could notice him at all times was so annoying. For goodness sake, he was top of his class at stealth, how was this little six years old girl finding him? Still, she was unimportant. All that mattered was him taking out the target.

"What are you doing? Mr. What are you doing?" She asked him innocently.

"I am going…" The Time academy student froze for a second. He just had a thought, this was a Saiyan child. Could he use that to his advantage? She did seem to be stronger than Raditz was stated to be at this age. And saiyans on this world were known to have the most vicious of children. "There is a strong threat of a child, in the future, he will anger the wrong person… " He gave the girl the most convincing stare.

"You a seer?"

"Yes," Koda closed his eyes in triumph, laughing at his luck. Such a fool. "His name is Raditz and he will cause the plane…" He found himself looking down a rather large ball of ki. It was enough to kill him.

"Byeee," With that move, the agent soon discovered that he was back at the academy. A safety feature of these kinds of missions, teleporting out of the death shot.

Koda disregarded this defeat. He was sure to succeed the next shot. So he attempted it again. This time he brought a large cannon, the kind that was once used to attempt to kill Goku Black in another timeline.

Just as he was about to line up a shot against the head of the young boy saiyan, a voice came up from below.

"Hey, Mister!" It was the same girl from before. Koda needed to be very careful about how he proceeded with this.

"Hello young miss, how may I help you?"

"Why are you pointing a cannon at Dish?"

"T-this isn't a c-c-cannon," Koda shook his head. "This is an ss-s-sandwich launcher… " A new idea came into his head. "Want to have a go?" He held said item towards her, hoping that she wasn't already suspicious of his behavior.

"Do I? Dish will be so surprised," She took the weapon from his hands and pointed it back at him. "That someone thought I was so stupid."

"Mother"

It was upon Koda's 24th try at this mission that he was informed that it was actually an impossible one. It was meant to gauge an agent's will, intelligence, and integrity. How you take the loss, rather than how you win.

It was referred to as the Peppa Mission X.


	5. Getting What You Wish For(Yamcha2)

**_Getting What You Wish For (Yamcha Situation 2)_**

Yamcha slouched down, bending his knees. It was the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and his opponent was the student of the Crane Hermit. Tien Shinhan. The two were fighting against each other with fundamental techniques. Just kicks, punches and throws.

But their grasp of these was masterful.

Blows were evaded by near centimeters, grabs were escaped with an acrobatic flair. These two really were masters of martial arts. A kick was sent by Tien, but Yamcha's wolf fang fist grasped to the limb with lethal accuracy. Then his claw-shaped hand slashed at Tien's face, who leaned his head back slightly, ducking the full extent of the attack, but leaving a long scar along his cheek.

"I'll admit," Tien chuckled, a smile on his lips. "I've underestimated you. This is a much closer bout than I thought it would be."

"Oh, I haven't even begun to fight."

"Is that so?"

"It is and it is time for my ultimate technique to be shown."

"NO THANKS!" Tien yelled as he ran at the young man. The two entered into another fierce exchange, this time they've managed to land blows on the other. Large red welts appeared were soon appearing on them.

Soon Tien found himself being overwhelmed by the raw power that his opponent was mustering. There wasn't a lot he could do but wait for an opening while he was being pushed back towards the end of the ring.

With a leaping kick, Yamcha launched the triclops out of the ring. Only to find Tien floating above the ground with nary a care. He landed back inside the ring, smugness radiating out of him like the sun would radiate light. Then with fingers forming some kind of strange Tien screamed:

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Assuming that he had blinded Yamcha, Tien struck, aiming for the joint of Yamcha's leg. Only to find that his outstretched limb was grabbed by the former bandit.

"That move is only a lamer version of Raditz's Fourth of July, he taught how to guard against that in training."

With that said, Tien soon found his breath taken away as Yamcha's left leg rammed into his stomach over a dozen times. The Crane student soon found himself thrown away by the last blow, landing on his back not too far away. At the oncoming elbow drop, Tien rolled away from it and then after dodging it, flipped back to his feet.

"That is my move," Tien growled at him. "And for that, I will use the signature Crane Technique to defeat you." He pointed his finger up, gathering his ki into the right shape and concentration. Sadly for this Crane Student, his movements were being mirrored by Yamcha.

"DODONPA!"

"TUESDAY BANG!"

Identical beams shot out of their fingertips. Smashing into each other with enough force to shatter any glass within half a mile's radius. There was a brief struggle until one of the attacks overwhelmed the other, ramming into the target's chest. Thankfully, most of the beam's piecing power was reduced, leaving only the brute force that took them all the way out of the area and into a wall.

"THE WINNER, YAMCHA!"

And so, it was said that Yamcha entered the semi-finals. To face his current teacher, Raditz.

"YOU DIRTY MONKEY!" Yelled the Crane Hermit, Shen at the Saiyan at ringside. "You've stolen and debased my prized technique."

"That is a racial slur sir," Raditz huffed his arms together. "I am offended, I demand an apology."

"An _apology_?"

"Yes, Mr. Shen," The Ring Announcer injected. "This organization does not allow such racial slurs to be used, we ask that you kindly leave the premises."

"HOW DARE YOU! I'll get you dirty monkey! If its the last thing I do!"

And that was when a new rivalry started. Not one of pure fighting between two master martial artists, but of one that was between to their schools. The Weekly School, or as Shen called that dirty monkey school, and the Crane School.


	6. Getting What You Wish For(Red)

**Getting What You Wish For (Situation Red!)**

This was the main headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army. The most powerful military group on the planet. Their technological might may have been second in the entire world, but unlike their nearest equal on this scale, they were focused on military ventures. They had thought that none in the world could match them.

 **They were dead wrong.**

They had found themselves under siege by a force far more powerful than they could have ever imagined. None of their machines, their cyborgs, their androids, their giant robots. None of them could match what these monsters were capable of.

"Raditz," Goku spoke up watching his elder brother catching and redirecting a series of rockets. "Why are we going so easy on them? This is boring"

"Now Kakarot," Raditz spoke taking a break and letting the terrified Red Ribbon soldiers flee and regroup on a case by case basis. "You know as residents of this world we must keep constant vigilance," He bounced a bullet off his chin and back into the rifle it was shot from, wincing at exploded bits of hands that came from that decision. "So that we may keep good people safe from the likes of this Red Pants army."

"Raditz," The younger brother chuckled lightly, holding his hands behind his head. "It's not Pants its Ribbon, you're too silly Big Brother."

At that moment a rather large red head came screaming towards them brandishing a rocket launcher. Dropping to his knee that bloke aimed his shot. Just as he was about to release the trigger though, his targets disappeared.

"You know those are usually pointed at enemies not walls right?" Raditz told that young soldier from his new position behind him. The saiyan grabbed the weapon flinging it into the sky and blasting it to pieces. Then he knocked the guy out cold.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed. "If you killed the rest why did you leave this one alive?"

"There's no need to kill mooks like this Kakarot," There was a shrug of his shoulders. "We save that sort of thing towards to leaders," He raised his hand blowing a door off its hinges. "Like this bloke here"

In that room sat the smartest people in the Red Ribbon army. Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe. A quick ki blast destroyed the infamous Gero, while Flappe left with neither of the saiyans attempting to stop him.

"Why did you let that guy go?"

"Just felt like it," The Taller one shrugged. "That and I looked into it, it seemed he was being held hostage"

"Oh, that's fair then."

With that, the saiyans left this base of the Red Ribbon. Off to destroy other bases. But soon a grieving redhead entered the room, finding only the charred remains of his father. That was the day the son of Gero sore revenge and he knew just the scientists to help him get that.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: How's that for action. Well, preemptive action anyway. If you want the chronological placement of this in GWYWF verse, then this is just a month after he was wished there._**


	7. GWYWF: Brother's Anger!

_**Getting What You Wish For( The Brother's Anger)**_

* * *

It was another win for the reigning champion Raditz, who had soundly beaten his own student Yamcha in the finals to go home with the grand prize. An outcome that was familiar to anyone who had watched their last bout, which ended with Yamcha furious at his loss and enraged at Raditz.

This time it ended with a friendly handshake and smiles all around.

The group was now eating at a diner down the street from the arena. Celebrating the massive improvements they had all made since last year. With his brother, who was called Goku by some and Kakarot by Raditz, at one side and his girlfriend Bulma on the other. Well, let us just say that the saiyan warrior couldn't be happier in this world at the moment.

"Kakarot, that was a good move you pulled off there," Raditz laughed rubbing Goku's head with the palm of his hand. "I hadn't expected you to train your tail without asking me for tips."

"You gave me the idea," Goku told him while consuming all the meat of the leg in his hand and racing Raditz for another one. "You mentioned that Peppa helped you train by pulling on your tail."

"Ya, that was a pretty… make that a painful way of doing it."

All of them laughed at the powerful fighter cringing at the memory. It was a happy memory of his childhood, so of course, he found joy in the act too. It was all smiles, joy, and goodwill.

"This is the life," Raditz placed his arm around Bulma's shoulder before taking a drink of a brown soft drink from the table. He drank it in one go. "I think I-" He stopped talking for a second, then he thumped his chest.

Once.

Twice.

It was at his third time doing this that Goku grew worried. Goku was the only one close enough to him and small enough to notice the dark black vines that had started popping up on the underside of Raditz's neck. They were spreading throughout his neck to Raditz's chest.

"Raditz what's wrong?" Bulma gently shook her boyfriend of four years by the arm. Screams were the next thing to come from her as Raditz started to foam from his mouth and falling to the floor. His body started to shake so much that his feet smashed through the legs of both his chair and the long table the group was eating on.

The food joined the young man on the floor.

"Quick, Goku!" Yamcha was the fastest to react to this event, standing up to his feet and running over the convulsing Raditz with a pillow in hand. "Help me get this pillow under his head!"

But the young boy just stared at his brother's pained face as their eyes soon met for just the briefest moments. Goku could see a raw pain in Raditz's eyes. It was something that he had never felt before in his life, and he could see in his brother's eyes. There was anger, raw like a volcano. But the thing that in all his life Goku would never forget was the look of utter regret that flowed out Raditz's eyes.

Then the light left them.

" _ **Kakarot**_." was the last sounds that escaped from Raditz's lips. It was a whisper that cut right into the boy.

"It was poison." Master Roshi had gotten over to Raditz's seat, peering down the glass the Saiyan had just drunk out of. "Strong and fast acting. He felt no pain." Goku knew that was a lie, Raditz felt nothing but pain. The pain of regret. Goku felt numb, not even the crying Bulma enveloping him in a hug could knock him out of this state.

"Who could have done this?" Krillin asked Master Roshi through his own hiccups and tears. "We didn't even know that we were eating here today!"

"Could it be the Crane School?" Yamcha asked, still shaken by what had just happened to his friend but looking for someone to take his feelings out on.

"No," Roshi shook his head, the old Master being the only one to keep a straight head here. "It is like you've said, we didn't even know we were going to be here. How could they have…" That was when Roshi stopped himself because noticed the figure that had walked towards the door. The Martial Arts Master could feel his blood freeze at the sight.

It had green skin.

"YOU!" Master Roshi yelled, finally drawing Goku's attention back to the real world as his head swung up to that same figure in the door. "Your one of Demon King Piccolo's spawn. I'd recognize one of you anywhere!"

"Despair, mortals!" The green creature swung around to face them, opening wings that the rest of the diner had thought was a cloak. "MY MASTER, THE GREAT DEMON KING HAS RETURNED AND YOUR WORLD'S GREATEST CHAMPION IS DEAD!" A fin sprung up on its head, its fangs also popped out of the side of its mouth. "SOON HE WILL COME FOR ALL YOU MORTALS!" It ran out of the door and leaped into the sky, using its wings to soar into the distance.

That was when Goku sprang into action.

"Goku!" Master Roshi found his hand missing his young's shoulder by inches as he continued out the diner. "Don't rush in. It's too dangerous!" But it was too late as Goku had already called The Nimbus and taken off after him.

Once more Yamcha sprung into action.

"Bulma, I am sorry to have to ask you this, but I need to borrow your flyer."

In a much less lively place, there sat a rather large red man. His horns and suit telling all in attendance who he was. King Yemma was the judge of all who died. It was he who decided where one would go in life. Though he usually allowed one's history to speak for its self.

"Oh, we have a repeater," King Yemma spoke up, he seemed surprised. It appeared that it wasn't often that a reincarnator could even be noticed. "I hope you had a… " Yemma stopped himself as peered down at his book. "Oh, I am sorry. You were murdered."

"Thank you for the respect your… Kingship," Raditz bowed at him, deciding to kneel for a moment. "But apologies aren't necessary, but could I ask if I am worthy of a boon?"

"That young man," Yemma smiled down at the polite lad. "Depends on what it is?"

"I would like to train with King Kai," Raditz smiled, his teeth glinting and his eyes hiding a rage that could boil oceans. "If that isn't a bother?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I bet no one expected that to happen. Please, by the way, feel free to remark on any mistakes this one has, I plan next week to update this again, but with a full-size chapter so that this can have its own conclusion. This arc that is.**


	8. GWYWF: Happy Days

"Look, I am not going to wear that." I wouldn't be made to wear that. It was bad enough that my winning the World Championship had shot me into stardom, which given who I dated I would have thought that I should have already be one, but the Brief family was nothing if not good at keeping the paparazzi away from their personal lives. But that was not what I was dealing with right now.

"Come on Raditz," Bulma batted her eyes at me. I could feel the heat gather in my cheeks, I really wasn't used to this sort of thing. I didn't really get how to get around this behavior from her. "I've made just for you…" She let the sentence hang for a moment, looking up to me with a small smile that had only innocence. Knowing her for the last few months though means that I knew better than to believe that.

"Fine," I let a out a sigh with the word. "I'll wear it." It couldn't end that bad, I mean how bad could a superhero suit designed by Bulma be? I mean she's plenty stylish. She knows what she is doing.

* * *

"Mommy, what is that man wearing?" Said a little girl from across the street from me.

"I don't know but it is indecent. We'll look away dear."

"Oh, god." Why didn't I look in the mirror before stepping outside? I just pressed a button and let Bulma shove me onto the streets.

"Isn't it great? With this helmet, I've managed to improve the durability of the communicator you supplied me with, " Bulma's voice spoke over the scouter she had built into my new helmet. "I've even included that Battle Power reading function in it the helmet. Look!" I heard the device start to bleep and bloop as it read the humans around me. None where above five, but the helmet did read their powers much faster than my old scouter.

"Bulma maybe I should head back?" Please god, let her say yes.

"What? No! You're doing fine…" For just a second I could feel her attention be grabbed by something else as her voice trailed off. Then as quickly as it faded it came back with a roar: "Raditz there is a robbery on St. West's East Street, its the North Bank building on the south side. I think that its Time for your superhero debut!"

"North? And South? East? West? What?" I could never understand these coordinates that earthlings of this city used. Do the Poles mean nothing in this world? "Just give me a direction woman."

"Crazy alien, can't even understand simple directions but can design a spaceship," Bulma muttered under her breath and with a large sigh spoke up with a regular voice once more; "Okay, just down the streets." Why didn't she just say that in the first place?

I jumped into the sky, flying highing enough that quickly finding the colored lights of the police cars down the street was as easy as looking down. The brave officers of West City were huddled around their vehicles with their nine millimeters pointed at the Bank.

"Look!" I could hear the people down below further away from the bank. When I looked down I found one pointing up. "Up in the sky… its some loon flying in the sky!"

I landed on top of one of the cars nearby the police. Standard superhero entrance.

"What are you?" One of the cops had managed to not shake with anxiety at my presence. "This is a secure area citizen, I ask that you leave… please?" I dropped off the roof of the car, taking a look at my new outfit in the mirror for the first time.

I found exactly what I had feared most. A green top of a gi was a top of a black spandex undersuit with white boots. Finally, my signature hair was somehow fit underneath a helmet that was inspired by American heroes as much as Kamen Riders, an insect-like antenna with an open mouth design. I was dressed as the Great Saiyaman.

"WHO IS THAT WEIRD LOOKING FLYING GUY?" came a yell from the nearby crowd that had formed several meters away from the Police barricade around the bank. "Tells us your name!"

"Ehhh," come on brain think of something cool to say. "I'm… the Great Saiyaman." Damn it brain. You failed me.

"Well, Mr. Saiyaman…" The Policeman started, but stopped once he said the name, a distasteful look was on his face. "We have a situation here, I'm going to ask you to stand back sir."

"HEY COPPERS!" A yell took our attention back over to the bank. It was a big man, somewhere in the region of ten feet tall, full of muscle and a black ski mask had stepped out of the bank. The most important thing to note about him was the large rocket launcher on his shoulder. "OUTTA THE WAY!" The rocket fired out of the launcher with a screech.

But I was already in front of the Police by the time the rocket fully left the weapon. With a single raised palm I took the rocket's explosion on with ease, the only factor that could be shown that the explosive actually affected me was the billowing of my cape.

"W-w-who are you?"

It came to me in a moment of special delight. I was about to get my revenge.

"I'm," while clapping my hands together, I pulled my legs apart. "The Champion of Justice!" I bent my body to the side, my head facing the ground. "Vanquisher of Evil," Then I started to hop my legs back to together with a series of small jumps. "Defender of the weak," I went for the _Ginyu pose_. "Have no fear! The Great Saiyaman is here!"

"What the-"

[hr]

"-Fuck!" Bulma yelled, sitting up from her chair, the tv on in front of her viewing the incident. "What is he doing?"

Seconds passed by without another noise from her. Then, suddenly she started to… laugh. A loud gut-busting, nose snorting laugh.

"That is so funny it hurts."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just a little something to help me get back into the swing of things here. I should be back on schedule next with a chapter for the main story and hopefully, personal time allowing, I will be able to get the Next Part of GWYWF: Piccolo's Return.**

 **… Or was that the Return of Demon King Piccolo? It doesn't matter. Who remembered that Bulma actually designed the Saiyaman suit?**


	9. GWYWF: Kings! God and the Devil

Fleeing wasn't something that Tambourine had thought he would have to do after killing the world's strongest man, but from what he could feel from these two following him. They are far too powerful for him to deal with together. At least at the same time. Luckily it seemed that neither one could fly, so even if they were to catch him he'd have the advantage.

"GET BACK HERE!"

It was the youngest fighter, alone it seemed. How advantageous that it was like he thought. The boy couldn't fly on his own, he needed that yellow cloud he was riding on to do so. So Tambourine gathered power to his mouth, turning around in mid-air so that he could fire out a beam targeting it.

"I don't think so!" The boy swung out with a red pole slapping away Tambourine's beam with little trouble. "You won't get away with it." He leaped off the cloud, somehow ignoring gravity and rushing through the sky at Tambourine with incredible speed. There was very little time, but Piccolo's reacted with a flap of his wings, soaring above the saiyan child with nary a worry.

"Nimbus!" Before the lad could fall to far the cloud caught him with no issue.

Now the two stared at each other. Looking and searching for weaknesses, advantages, and indiction of their opponent's martial arts basis. Did they favor attack or defense? Long-range or melee range? But that was when the Demon Spawn noticed the boy's heavy breathing.

"It looks like you're already tired out," Tambourine gloated. His voice could barely be heard over the sounds of the wind mixed with the flapping of the creature's wings. "Maybe you should have lost a match earlier in the rounds."

The spiky-haired child didn't speak. He evened out the visible pants he was taking, but that didn't mean he had recovered his energy. He only wore a mask of rest. This little time allowed Goku to notice that unlike the other flying fighters he'd seen of that size. Tambourine seemed to need his wings to fly. Now the two of them had their targets.

Goku extended his Power Pole with a yell, its end reaching the Earth with dazzling speed. He vaulted off the Nimbus and towards the waiting forearm of Tambourine who used it to block the attack with a grimace. The attack hitting much harder than the mutant namekian had expected it to.

But, that didn't stop Tambourin from counterattacking him with a knee to Goku's unprotected stomach, flinging the boy away from him. Thankfully for Goku, he had kept hold onto the Power Pole, allowing him to control his landing, so that he would end up on the Nimbus once more.

Or he would have. If Tambourine hadn't sent a beam from his right hand straight through it. Nimbus broke apart like the cloud that it appeared to be. Goku went failing towards the ground without Nimbus to break the momentum of the Power Pole's arc. His speed doing this was extraordinary, but then suddenly.

Goku stopped in mid-air.

"What is this?" Tambourine tapped his chin with one of his four long digits. "A flying monkey? Well, I've seen everything now." The green monster shrugged his shoulders.

Goku ascended to be in line with Tambourine, his glaring so hard that the monster was taken back quite a bit. He just wasn't used this level of hatred leveled at him. Especially given that Tambourine was only a few days old at this point.

"He was my brother." It was said in such a low voice that Tambourine couldn't make it out in its entirety. That was until Goku yelled it. "HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

Suddenly Goku was right next to Tambourine, the green being found himself on the metaphorical back forth. Being forced to keep moving backward to dodge or even just to block every blow that the tailed boy sent his way. For the son of Piccolo, it was like being hit by a mountain. Like a tornado was given human form.

Eventually, Goku lost stamina, every attack lost its speed, its force. This level of assault was something that Tambourine could deal with in his sleep. The boy really should have waited until he fully rested before evening trying to defeat him.

Goku found himself now on the back foot. Each blow struck him in the same spots, but he still couldn't block any of the fists sent his way, and with each one he could feel himself grow weaker. Soon he could feel himself start to fade from consciousness. That was when something surprising happened.

Bulma's flying vehicle came crashing into Tambourine.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Went the monster as he was brought down into the forest below. Then once he hit below the treeline, that entire area erupted into a massive fire. Goku was just as confused at this as Tambourine had been seconds ago.

"GOKU!" It was Yamcha, the Raditz trained Martial Artist flew over Goku with a frown on his face. "What were you thinking running off like that," his was as filled with rage as it was full of worry for the young brother of Raditz. It reminded Goku of Raditz. The tailed child could feel guilt start to form, like a pit in his stomach. "You still haven't recovered from the Tournament."

"Neither have you," Goku replied pointing out the rather large red welts on the former's bandit's cheek. There were from his fight with Raditz at the final match of the Martial Art's Tournament. "I am surprised that you can stay afloat like this." With that said Yamcha placed Goku's arm over his shoulder.

"You're talking," Yamcha laughed good naturally. "I can see that you've been getting closer to the ground by the second." They then shared the chuckle between them as Yamcha slowly brought the two of them down to the ground.

"Thanks, Yamcha," Goku looked at the flaming wreck of Bulma's flyer. "I just… wished that I could have been the one to-" but the boy was interrupted by the sound of screeching metal being torn apart accompanied with the equally chilling sound of a yell of exertion.

"Don't think a cheap shot like that could take me down," Tambourine walked out of the fire like it wasn't there. "I am not like… you're brother…Yeehahahaha!" his head held high with maniacal laughter.

"Damn you!" Goku enraged once more charged the laughing monster that killed his only family member. Sadly even with his rage, Goku was just too tired to be able to put up a proper fight against this spawn of evil. A quick kick from a green leg sent the monkey boy smashing through a large tree.

"Goku! DAMN YOU!" Yamcha yelled, his fists started to glow a deep blue. Then for just a second Tambourine lost track of the fighter. Then he felt the attack. All at once. Purple blood just started to pour out of the Piccolo spawn's mouth, his eyes had swollen up so much that the creature wasn't even sure that he was even still standing. It was like he had been attacked by a whole mountain at once.

"White Fang."

That was when if Tambourine could see any more, he would have found that Yamcha had reappeared right in front of him. Standing right above his head. He grabbed the monster by his blood covered throat.

"Why did you do it?" Yamcha growled his voice promising more pain if Tambourine didn't comply with some answers. "Why did you kill Raditz? Raditz hadn't hurt you! He's never even met you before!"

"My Master bid it, I obeyed," Tambourine smiled with broken fangs, blood still running out of his mouth and onto the hand holding him. "I am just a taste of what is to come!"

"Y-you k-killed Raditz," Goku had pushed himself to his feet. Learning on what remained the broken tree he had crashed through. "I won't let you get away from this!"

Without any more words, Yamcha kicked the defeated foe to the sky.

"Goku, he's all yours!"

There was a grim look of rage on Goku's face as he tightens his fist, then opening it up. He moved his back so that it was leaning up against the tree, freeing both of his hands up for his attack. Cupping them to his side Goku started to chant;

"KAMEEE," Blue light started to appear in the center of his cupped hands. "HAAMEE," It now had a physical form that signaled the world to bathe in that same blue light. "HAAA!" The beam shot out of his hands, heading right for the airborne Tambourine.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

I could feel it. Someone had just killed Tambourine. A mighty feat. One that would take more than just a child of his to deal with, especially given how strong he had made Tambourine. Any that could defeat him, they may become an issue in the future.

"I think," I stood up, freighting that blue midget who had freed me. "I may have to get personally involved."

"Really," Piano spoke up, his eyes always held curiosity. "That sounds like it will be interesting." his beak opened for a moment and Piano just seemed to inhale for a second. "But that may be premature, Father."

"Oh," I could feel myself metaphorically raise an eyebrow at this statement. "Do you believe your brother unworthy of my vengeance?" I kept my tone light, but I allowed the undercurrent of threat to seep into the room's atmosphere.

"Of course not, Father," Piano shook his head. "It's just that we don't have enough info on his murderer yet. Perhaps, we should send a scout for first, make sure there are no… surprises."

"Excellent idea, NYAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

"Well, I don't know if you have the mental capacity to become my student?" His glasses glinted with light from some unseen source. "You saiyans aren't known for your wit." I am just going to have to take that for now. No reason to antagonize the God I want to learn from.

"I am willing to do anything to be taught by you, King Kai." I bowed to the ground. Looking away from his blue skin and round nearly spherical body.

"Very well, but first a test."

"Anything, I will do whatever you want if it gives me a chance to learn from you."

"You must first… tell me a joke," King Kai near giggled, his hands coming to his mouth. "But I warn you. My taste is quite complex." He turned his back to me, linking his hands together and walking just a tiny bit away from me.

I had forgotten about this… well, I suppose I should go for a classic.

"Doctor, Doctor… I think I need glasses. You certainly do you're in a flower shop."

King Kai held his hands over his mouth, trying to keep a hold over his growing laughter. Eventually, the god fell to his knees with a belly shaking like a large bowl of jelly. His blue face soon became shaded red. Them it started.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH," King Kai started to roar with laughter. "A flowe-OHOHOHOHOHOH," He broke the sentence he had started with even more laughter. Then suddenly, his laughter stopped, King Kai stood back on his feet and folded his arms behind his back. It was as if he hadn't been on the floor laughing seconds before. "I will take you under my wing as a student of… comedy."

To be honest, I had forgotten that King Kai thinks that he's actually Dara O'Briain.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Bulma to pull out a massive amount of equipment. She went to work with a speed that the old Martial Arts Master Roshi found to be extraordinary. With tools and materials he wouldn't have thought she would carry, Bulma created a cold storage coffin for the body of Raditz, then put him into a capsule.

"So… tell me again," Bulma wiped her eyes, her facing turning back over to Master Roshi. The old man could feel his bone's chill at the look. "Your Master sealed this… _monster_?"

"Yes, he did."

"I'm pretty from your face that you know the same technique."

"No-"

"Don't lie to me, I told you," Bulma stood close to Turtle Hermit, her eyes ablaze with fury. "I can tell." Her scowl was full of ground teeth, the act making her face, not unlike the Old Hermit's nightmare, he gulped down his fear. It seemed that he would be forced to reveal this secret early. He had hoped that he could have used the Dragon Balls as the primary solution instead.

"Yes… I do know the Mafuba."

"Good… show it to me."


	10. A Later Insertion!

_**A Later Insertion!**_

I could feel my head ringing. It was like someone had smashed a massive rock into my forehead. The pain made forced me to close my eyes, but I could feel a liquid start to pour off my forehead.

I was bleeding.

"Gohan!" I heard someone shout to the side. "That was incredible!" That sounded really familiar. It was almost like someone was watching Dragon Ball Z right next to me, but it didn't sound like it was coming from a speaker. Though that voice did sound like it was strictly Peter Kelamis.

"Where am I?" I stood up, holding my head with one hand while opening my eyes and waiting for the world to stop spinning. That was when I saw the first of them on the floor.

He was a normal enough looking fellow, wearing a pair of orange pants but lacking any top. His well-built body spoke well of his fitness even if the state of injuries didn't. He kind of reminded me of…

"Raditz!" The voice of Kelamis came of this man's mouth. I could feel myself going pale. "Don't you dare touch another hair on Gohan's head or you will pay!"

I stared away from the downed Ocean Dub Goku and to the brown battle armor, I was wearing. It had a broken shoulder pauldron, and there was still blood dropping on top of it from the wound on my head. Was I Raditz?

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping that the Goku-looking fellow wouldn't confirm my fears. "Who am I?"

"Don't you fall for this Goku!" A yell brought my attention to the alarming presense of a green-skinned man with a glowing finger pointed to his own forehead. He was also missing an arm. "It is just a trick."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, causing Goku's face to scrunch up into a frown. "What is that? Why is he green?"

"You really don't know?" Goku's face twisted several times, changing from pity to disdain and then back to pity before it finally landed onto a look that could only be described as a mix between pity for me and happiness for himself. No doubt happy that this fight to the death could end without any of us dying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" My ear was suddenly filled with the sound of Brian Drummond's Vegeta roaring in it. "Raditz if you don't stop messing around and kill them all I will murder you myself!" Vegeta sounded like he would, but if I really want to survive this it will take a special kind of fool.

"Who was that? Was that you god?" The absolute moron. "I don't feel like killing anyone, god, can't I just go to confessions on Monday?" I really hope that isn't a thing on this Earth because I can't explain knowing that while also making them think I have amnesia.

"Really… this is really happening?" I could hear his voice start to sound a bit deranged. "Does that world have an amnesia setting?" Vegeta sighed loudly. "Right look, I am your Prince Vegeta. You are Raditz, your job is to just kill all life in that world. Once that is done we can get you… a medical professional. It's not like your weaker just dumber now. You can still be of use to us"

"I don't know, I prefer not too."

"Don't make come for you, you low class slime." I could feel the raw rage Vegeta was oozing. Even from this safe spot, I could feel my legs start to shake.

"I don't want to go killing people," Then I had a thought. "Look I got to go… I think I left the oven on."

"You don't-" I hung up on him.

"That was revealing." I jumped up into the sky, landing back onto the ground with a splat. It looked like Piccolo had walked up to me.

"Please don't hurt me, mister," I really don't want to start a fight with Piccolo. I did not know how to throw a punch and it didn't look like I had kept Raditz's memories, so I didn't like my chances against him. "I bruise way too easily."

"I won't," Piccolo looked over to Goku with a smirk. "It looks like your brother was telling the truth. The Son family seems to suffer from a history of head trauma." He tapped a single green finger against the top of his skull.

"What convinced you of that?" Goku finally rolled over, placing his hands on the ground and pushing himself up to his feet with only a wince of pain. "You seemed pretty sure earlier."

"I have enhanced hearing," The Namekian Warrior shrugged his shoulders. "It allowed me to hear the other person he was talking to. Some kind of prince, a Vegeta. He was not happy with Raditz here."

"So… I am Raditz?" I pointed over at Goku. The two of them nodded. "And you are my brother…?" I let the question hang.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Just a little what if for you. This isn't a version that I wanted to write a whole story about but I could not help but write an opening for you guys like this.  
What do you think?  
What do you think will happen next in this version of events?_**


End file.
